For example, a casting method and a casting device of this type are described in Patent Document 1. The casting method (and the casting device) of Patent Document 1 involves providing a sealed chamber that encloses a mold, decreasing the pressure in the sealed chamber and a stalk by means of suction by using a vacuum pump and a vacuum tank, and then immediately filling a cavity with molten metal by increasing the pressure in a holding furnace. In this way, the casting speed of the molten metal is increased, and the molten metal run is improved.